Under His Spell
by deartinkerbell
Summary: Zoe Hart knew she felt something for Wade Kinsella.   She tried ignoring it. Ignoring his smirk, his amazing eyes and his immature jokes and just him, period. He has her under his spell, and he doesn't even know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U**: Hello! It's been awhile since I posted. It's because of my reasons two of which are; computer crashed & writers block. For Christmas i got a laptop (which i'm using right now) It's all mine, so i can do whatever the hell i want.

I am obsessed with Zade. They are amazing, and I keep telling my mom (who got me addicted to Hart of Dixie) if the shows ends and Zoe and Wade have yet together, there is something wrong with the writers! She only tells me i'm a hopeless romantic. It does not help that Zoe and Wade remind me of Puck and Rachel of glee, and I'm 95% sure Zoe & Wade are endgame and will happen.  
>Anywho, I am here to say I'm trying out writing something other then glee fanfiction.<br>It's Zade, Duh.

* * *

><p>Zoe Hart knew she felt something for Wade Kinsella.<br>She tried ignoring it. Ignoring his smirk, his amazing eyes and his immature jokes and just _him_, period.  
>It didn't help that she saw him every day, and it was hard to avoid him.<p>

She tried to avoid him, she really did. But no matter where she went, she'd end up bumping into him. And she'd get caught in the moment, and forget about everyone else in the world.  
>He has a hold on her, and he doesn't even know.<p>

-o-o-o-

"Lavon senses something wrong, Zoe. What's up?"

Zoe looks up at Lavon from her food. She's been in his kitchen for the past two hours, and hasn't said a word, because she's afraid if she starts speaking about well, anything, Wade would come in and her brain would make her think of only him.

"I'm fine, Lavon. Just thinking."

She drops her head and tries to eat her food, but no luck. Lavon stares at her funny, the time she's been here Lavon knows what Zoe Hart is like, and staring at her food and not speaking? Definitely_not_Zoe Hart. He doesn't question her again, and he tries to make small talk with her. She does end up talking about what she has planned for the day, and he tells her about his. But once Wade walks into his kitchen, Lavon notices how Zoe shuts off again.

"Mornin' Doc, Lavon" Wade tells them and pours himself some cereal before taking a seat next to Zoe, who moves slightly away from him.  
>It goes by unnoticed by Wade, but no Lavon.<p>

Once Wade leaves to go to the Rammer Jammer, and before Zoe can leave Lavon stops her to ask her.  
>"Zoe Hart, in this short time in Bluebell, Lavon has learned a bunch of stuff about you. And one of those things, that you don't stay quiet. What is wrong?"<p>

Zoe sighed, and avoid looking at Lavon in the eyes. She wanted to keep things to herself, because living in the small town, she learned that secrets do not stay secrets.  
>"I'm just not feeling well, Lavon. It's <em>nothing<em>."

Lavon shakes his head, and puts his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "Nothing my ass, What's wrong?"

She stays silent for almost 10 minutes, and it takes her even longer to figure out what to say. Finally she ends up telling him what's been going through her brain for weeks.

"I- I think I'm in love with Wade."

To say Lavon was shock was an understatement. He didn't think _that_was causing her to be a mute. Or maybe he did. What he couldn't understand was, why is that a problem?

"Okay, and the problem is?"

"I only came to bluebell to take over Harley's practice, well his part of the practice. That's it, and for a fresh start! I didn't come here to fall in love, and I really didn't plan to fall under Wade's spell! He- he's not my type, I don't fall for someone this quick. This, is so new to me"

Lavon takes in what she said, before talking. "Well, did you ever think about talkin' about it? keeping things to yourself is worst"

she only shook her head.  
>"I, I don't know what to do Lavon. I just had a bad break up, and we were together for <em>six <em>years! I thought we would end up getting married, and not breaking up. This is all new to me. This feeling, and-"

"and you don't want another heartbreak?"

She nods slowly, "I guess I'm afraid, because honestly, right now i can't afford another heartbreak"

"Well, if you ask me. Maybe you everything that happened in the past i don't know, year happened for a reason." Lavon then leaves her alone, to get ready for his own day. Leaving Zoe to take in what he told her.

Did everything happen just for her to come to Bluebell and fall for Wade Kinsella?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Short, but guess what? There will be a second part or maybe it'll have more. I don't know yet. Don't ask me if this is AU or canon, I don't even know. It could be both.  
>Not much Wade in this, but don't worry you'll see him ;)<p>

How this came to be;  
><em>"maybe i'm just afraid, cause honestly, right now i can't afford another heartbreak"<em>

That's where i came up with this idea. and Honestly, i think it's a prefect fit! Lets hope I don't lose interest in this, because Honestly? I want to see the ending as well. I'm a sucker for my own fanfics, shut up, it's not weird!  
>Now I'm gong to get off my laptop and watch american dad! bye!<p>

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Lavon wasn't the only person to notice how different Zoe was. Shelley and Rose noticed. Lemon noticed and tried making Zoe's life hell while she was like this, but she soon noticed how Zoe wasn't reacting to anything. George and Wade both noticed as well, George tried asking her what was wrong but he got no where. Wade being smart, asked Lavon what was wrong with her, but was disappointed when he got no where with that.

"Lavon Hayes is being a good friend, and cannot talk to you about what is wrong with Zoe Hart. Sorry"

Wade glared at him, "Come on Lavon, what's wrong with doc? She been actin' funny for the past couple weeks"

Wade thought about it for a second and realized she started acting funny since he asked her if he could buy her a drink.  
>"It got somethin' to do with <em>me<em>?"

Lavon went silent. He didn't know what to say after that, he wanted to walk away but _that_would make Wade think it is, even if it really is true. Shaking his head he quickly lied, "no, it got nothin' to do with you. She just been having a hard time. She'll tell you when she wants to, I'll see you later wade"

Wade watched Lavon leave rather- _quickly_. He couldn't understand why Zoe is acting funny, and why even Lavon is acting weird around him. He had to figure out what was going with them (mainly Zoe) and fast.

Walking towards the carriage house, he hoped Zoe was home. He knocked on the door, and she didn't answer. He, being himself walked around to where she'll most likely be. He looked through all the windows and couldn't find her. Even in her bedroom, seems like she isn't home.

He seemed to give up, and went back to his home.

-x-

Zoe was walking around Bluebell trying to figure out a way to keep Wade off her mind, one good thing about being still new no one knew her as well as her friends back in New York. Here the only people who knew her as well as most back in New York, is Lavon, Rose and of course the one she's avoiding, Wade.

She doesn't know whether to just tell Wade or giving little hints. She'd ask Lavon to help, but he's already keeping her secret. She doesn't need him helping her with her very confusing love life. Asking Rose is just very weird to her, since Rose is only a teenager and she's turning 29 it's normally the other way around. Walking alone, trying to figure out her own problems is probably the best way right now. Although, it would be nice to actually have another woman she could share this with and ask for help. But ever since coming to Bluebell, she doesn't know who she can trust with a huge secret like this. Well, she has some, but she can't really talk to them now can she?

She finally gave up the walking around to clear her head, and went back to Lavon's place to talk to him a little more. As she was walking she spotted Wade, as her eyes grew wide when she noticed he saw her, she began running the other way to avoid him.

"Hey! Doc' wait up!" Wade shouted, "Zoe!"

She kept running, and dashed into the nearest store and hid before Wade could see her. She waited til Wade ran past the shop to walk back out and to Lavon's place.

As soon as she made it, she had to come up with a good reason to tell Wade.

Who wasn't looking for her, but was sitting in the chair drinking a beer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: "You ever thought about writing something that, you know was easy?" Yeah, me too. -.-

Yay! finally finding some thoughts about this, even though it's sucky. But whatever, it's something yeah? Well, I have stupid reasons why I haven't updated anything. The main one being, I have the worst case of writers block. The second one being, when i'm spending time on tumblr when i should be doing my classes.  
>I'm the worst. I have no idea where this is going anymore, :( all i know is this isn't following the show (like any other fic, am i right?) Well, i'm out.<p>

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;_)_


	3. Chapter 3

To say she was in a pickle, was an understatement. She could run again, or she can just flat out tell Wade Kinsella that she, Zoe Hart is in love with him.  
>She just doesn't know what to do. Lavon says its worse to keep this a secret, but- she, she can't handle another heartbreak.<p>

Wade Kinsella, is a heart breaker.  
>That is what everyone tells her, hell, Wade might as well get it tattooed on his body. She doesn't go for guys like Wade, she likes the good ones. The guys who treat woman with respect, and opens doors for anything and everyone. Not a guy who goes through woman like they're nothing, doesn't hold doors for anyone and laughs if a door hits someone in the face.<p>

She stood there, while Wade and Lavon stared at her. Both trying to figure out when she's going to move.

"I bet 20 bucks she'll stand there for another 10 minutes" Wade chuckled, and held his hand out for Lavon.

Lavon cracked a smile and shook his hand, "you got yourself a bet"

_half an hour later_

Wade was half asleep on the counter, and Lavon was still awake looking at Zoe, who was still trying to figure out what to say. She wasn't standing, but sitting down across from Wade, actually.

-x-

Zoe's mind is racing, her heart is beating fast. One second she's all for telling Wade, a second later not so much. She can't ask Lavon, she knows she has to do this herself. She wishes this was easier, for the past couple days she wishes she wouldn't have fallen for Wade.

But, she couldn't help it at the same time.

Wade's a pain in the ass. He makes fun of her, though he helps her even though he says he hates her. He makes everything she says into a sex joke. He makes her laugh.

He's a hot pain in the ass, and she's fallen under his spell. She just doesn't know how to tell him. She's never known how to really talk to him.

She gets tongue tied a lot around him, and right now it's tied tight. She just can't get anything out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had the best idea for this, and i was writing. And now i have nothing. It's sad.<br>Anywho, sorry for the long wait and how short this is.  
>You got any ideas that might help, message me or leave a comment ;)<br>bye._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all, it has been 5 months since i last updated. i have a very lame excuse as to why i haven't updated in so long, writers block. i hate that excuse so much but it's the reason why i can't update anymore. i'm just having a problem coming up with ideas. i get ideas for stories but can never get them in words on paper, it's horrible. i have some things planned out for this, but it's nothing i had hoped for. Same goes for everything else i write. so there's that. Now onto the actual chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was only 10pm and they were in the same places. Wade wasn't asleep anymore, but trying to figure out what he did to make Zoe not want to talk to him. Zoe was still trying to figure out what to say herself.<p>

"Zoe, come on. We gotta talk at some point" Wade finally give up, "What the hell did I do?"

Zoe shook her head, "You did nothing, Wade. I'm confusing myself. It's late, we can talk tomorrow. Right?"

"Are you sure you won't ignore me again? You kept running from me, if you don't remember" Wade got up, "But you're right, it's late. And I gotta work tomorrow"

Zoe stood up, "I won't ignore you"

He nods, but doesn't fully believe her. He walks out, holding the door for her and watches her walk to her home, and he walks to his as soon as she's opening the door. She does the same thing, she feels her heartbeat beat faster as she watches him walk away.

When Zoe closes and locks her door, she slides down to the floor. Thinking over what happened this past day. They were in the same room, and he was _right_ in front of her and she said _nothing_ to him. She sat there, speechless. All of her words just gone, without a trace.

She remembers how hurt he looked when he told how she kept running from him. He sounded hurt, too.

She hopes when she finally has the guts to tell him, that nothing is hurt between them.

She just hopes that he won't break her heart.  
>Zoe spent most of her night trying to figure out how to tell Wade. She couldn't find the words to say "I think i'm in love with you" without really saying them. She thought about just dropping hints again, but knew it wouldn't work. It wasn't til 5 am til she finally crashed, and she still didn't have a solid plan on how to tell him.<p>

She was up at 9 am, the next day. It took her even longer to get ready, and she wanted the day to be over with already. It wasn't like her, she was always up earlier and out of the house earlier. But she didn't get a lot of sleep, and she wasn't exactly ready to talk to Wade.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say. Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face.  
>At the same time, I wanna hug you. I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You're an asshole but I love you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. The lyrics are from "True Love" by P!nk, it has no point to the story but it does have a point. If that even makes sense. Now i'm going to figure out the last chapter, because that's all it needs. the final chapter, that's going to be hard. BYE.<strong>


End file.
